Going to Acme Acres and Defeat Marty
They are in Acme Acres Wile: Ace, where are we? Ace: Hmm... I have no clue. I don't remember that Me and My Team were Time Traveling to see this place. Daffy: I don't remember this place. It's been long time ago. Tweety: This can't be right! Up 'til now, the only places we've been are from Ace's Memory. Ace: Maybe so, but I don't definitely remember. Daffy: You might have forgotten this town just like the other stuff. Tweet: This is Bad. Our Memories are practically gone. They look down Ace: We'll be okay. See, look at this... He show them a Good Luck Charm Wile: Marina's Good Luck Charm! Ace: There's a special memory that goes with this. One night, after the Meteor. When Marina and I were together, there was this Meteor Shower. Marina started crying. She said "What if another Meteor huts Acmetropolis again?" So I said, "If another Meteor comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!" I was swinging this toy said around the whole time. Marina just smiled and said "Thanks". And then she gave it this. Marina appeared behind Ace Marina: Ace, I'm so sorry. All this, because of me... She disappeared Ace: Marina said she had it ever since she was a baby. Daffy: And she gave it to you? That's nice... Ace: Yeah. So I promised her... From now on, I'll bring you good luck. I'll keep you safe. But then one day, Marina left Acmetropolis... and I forgot about her all this time. I really let her down... They went off and they went to the Old Mansion and Ace look so confused Wile: What the Matter? Ace: Something... feels really strange. I'm sure I don't know this place, but it's starting to feel like it's familiar to me... Daffy: You must have come here sometime before. Ace: Not really, and that's what's strange... Wile: It could be like with Mains. You forgot lots of other stuff- and that's why you remember this place now. Ace: No... it's different. With Marina. My memories... sort of came drifting back to me, a little piece at a time. But not now. It's not memories- just this idea that I must have been here before. Marty: So, Feeling Nostalgic? Marty has appeared Marty: Ace... a question, then, for you... Your memories of Marina or your feelings need- which of the two of these is more real, I wonder. Ace: Marina, of course! Whatever it is that I'm feeling. I bet it's just another one of your mean little tricks! Marty: (Chuckled) The Memory's wiles can be cruel. In it's silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts. Ace: Cut the Chit-chat! Marty: I told you- This place was created solely from another side of your memory. It is one the other side of your head that the memory of this place exists. It is your Head that remembers. Ace: You're crazy! I don't know this place! Marty: If you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart... then throw it away. You are not an Animal Warrior- just a slave to twisted memories. Yes... Exactly like my Duck. Your exist is worth nothing! Ace: Like YOUR Duck? Worth nothing? He looks Angry Ace: That's enough! YOU'RE the one who changed Duck! Every word you've said was a lie! I'd never throw away my memory! I'm gonna take you down and save Duck and Marina. THAT'S what's in my heart! He's fighting him and he got defeating Marty: Urgh.. You have such strength even at the mercy of your memory- Ace: None of those have matters! Just put Duck back! Marty: (Laughing) Just put him back? The Duck you speak of.. has but one fate, to sink into the darkness- and you will share that fate, Ace! If you continue to seek the Girl, Marina, the shackles with tighten, you'll lose your heart... and end up becoming John's pawn! Ace: John? What does Marina have to do Sith-warrior Then something attack Marty and it was Ken Ace: Ken? Ken: Hey, Ace. Did I catch you at a bad time? Marty: Ken, why..? Ken: I came here to stop you from talking too much... by eliminating your existence. Marty: No... don't do it! Ken: We're just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still "are". But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook. Marty: No! I'm begging you! Please, don't! Ken: Bye. He snapped him finger and then a Fire has surrounded Marty and he has been erased from Existence Ace: What are you people, anyway? WHAT are you!? Ken: Don't know. I wonder about that myself. He disappeared Meanwhile Ken has appeared Susan: Nice job. I say good riddance to that blabbermouth alien. Ken: John... You used Marty to test Ace's Strength, didn't you? Susan: Not just Ace's. It was yours, too. We weren't sure if you actually had it in your bones to take out a fellow member. Well, I guess that you did. It's time to join up. Taking over the Organization will be like child's play with the three of us. Ken: So that's what Ace's comes in. Susan: That's right. He wants to see Marina, so why don't we just give him what he wants? John: Rejoice, Marina. The time is best for you to meet the hero that you've been longing for. Marina: I'm... glad to hear it. Susan: But I'm warning you. You'd better not do anything to betray Ace's feelings. Do you understand me, Bunny? Marina: Yes. John: All you need do is later Ace's memories, and bring his heart closer to you. He disappeared even Susan Marina: Ace... Even if you come for me- what then?